


Capture Without Ransom

by MadameStylinsonoftheNoueh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Child Death, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Post Mpreg, Sad, can't think of anyone else right now, nonfamous louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameStylinsonoftheNoueh/pseuds/MadameStylinsonoftheNoueh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's in the middle of a show when it happens. He's gone. They can't find him. And Harry is left picking up the pieces, trying to figure out how they knew. How they figured it out.<br/>It's not until six years later that they find Louis, and by then it seems to be too late. He's broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*Louis*

 

_Be there in about 20 min xx_

_  
_I sent to text to Andy, my boyfriend. I was driving to his flat to spend spring break with him. I was in my senior year of high school while he was a freshman in college.

I'd met Andy about a month after my mum, my sisters, and I had moved to America. We'd moved at the beginning of summer before my Junior year because my mum thought that we could then make friends before school started. Over the first month, I hadn't really met anyone, so I was by myself a lot.

The day I met Andy, I'd gone to the park that was near my house and Just sat under a tree, watching people. Andy had seen me and asked if I was okay and I'd replied that I was just bored. We spent the rest of that day together. We soon began to spend every day together and quickly became best friends. At the end of the summer, he told me that he had feelings for me and asked me to be his boyfriend. I easily replied yes because I'd had the same feelings for him. That's when we shared our first kiss. It was wonderful, but still not quite as amazing as my actual first kiss, with the boy that I still love to this day. But I can't be with him so that doesn't matter. Me and Andy have been together ever since, and I plan to go to the same college that he's in once I graduate.

I was currently at a gas station getting gas because I'd been running on fumes for the past ten minutes. As I was pumping the gas, a strange van without license plates pulled into the otherwise empty parking lot. The driver went inside but I noticed the passenger glancing at me a couple times. Every time I turned my back to them, I felt like I was being watched.

I hurried to finish, wanting to get away from the weird feeling I had around them and just go to my boyfriend. I payed and was just climbing back into my car when a pair of hands grabbed me and pulled me back, placing a drugged cloth over my nose and mouth. After a few seconds of panic, I succumbed to the darkness.

 

*Harry*

 

As soon as the last song was done and we were off the stage, I was pulled away from the group. I was part of a world famous boy band, One Direction, and we had just finished our last concert in our second world tour.

My band mates, Niall, Liam, and Zayn, all threw me questioning look as the man walked me away and I shrugged, just as confused as they were.

The man, still pulling my arm, led me into a conference room where four people were sitting at a table with grim expressions on their faces. Cautiously, I sat down at the table as well and waited for them to begin.

The man sitting directly in front of me spoke. "Are you familiar with the name  Louis Tomlinson, Mr. Styles?"

Images of sparkling blue-grey eyes and feathered caramel hair shot through my brain at his name. Then I remembered the pain in his eyes as I told him management wanted us to break up and stay away from each other. I shook myself out of the memories. "Um, yeah."

I began to worry. The last time anyone mentioned Louis to me, I had to break up with the love of my life. To make matters worse, the looks on their faces were even more troublesome now than they had been back then.

"He's been kidnapped. This morning we received a letter from his captors and your name was mentioned."

I sputtered, "W-what do they want with me?!"

The man stared me in the eyes. "Not with you, from you. In order to guarantee his safety, they want you to send an amount of five thousand pounds to a specified location monthly."

I could see no other choice in the matter. Either I refuse and Louis dies, or I pay and maintain a chance of seeing the boy I love again.

"I'll do it."


	2. The Lost Get Found

_Six years later_

_October 19, 2018  
_

_Brrring, Brrring, Brrring  
_

_  
_Harry Styles picked up his phone on the last ring and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this a Mister Harry Styles?"

"Uh, yes. May I ask who this is?" Harry was confused, most of the people who called this number already knew it was him. 

"Hello, Mr. Styles. This is Lt. Beckett from the police department. I spoke with you last week about the lead we had in the Tomlinson case?"

Oh, yeah. Harry could remember now. They had found an almost complete fingerprint after the monthly five thousand pounds had been picked up. The Lieutenant's voice broke his thoughts.

"We've found the kidnappers and Mr. Tomlinson, sir." 

Harry's heart stopped for a moment and he couldn't speak. They actually found him? Was he hurt? "Y-you found him? Is Louis okay?"

"We have him here at the station. I think you should come down."

 

 

Harry tried to walk through the entrance to the police statiion slowly, but he couldn't hold in his anxiety about seeing Louis again. But before he could even have a chance to spot Louis, Lt. Beckett pulled him into a side hallway and spoke to him softly.

"Harry, before you go in there, you need to know something. Louis went through a lot of abuse while he was gone, and he's not going to be the person he used to be." 

Harry didn't really pay attention to the words the officer was speaking, he was just imagining seeing his ex-boyfriend again and only nodded, trying to get out of there faster. "M'kay."

Leiutenant Beckett sighed and motioned for the curly-haired lad to follow him. The two entered a room, and immediately Harry spotted him. There was Louis Tomlinson, bruised and cowering in a chair with a blanket wrapped around him while speaking with an officer, along with two young children clinging to either side of him.

As soon as the officer left, Harry cautiously approached Louis. The two children that were near him seemed scared of everything going on around them. The little boy, the younger of the two, clutched the girl's hand tightly along with a ragged, dirty blanket while he looked around with wide eyes. The girl, who couldn't have been much older than the age of four, was guardedly observing everyone around her while clinging to Louis' side.

As Harry grew closer, they both retreated more to Louis' side, as if they needed protection from the man. Finally, Harry stopped in front of the three.

"Lou?" Harry asked quietly, so as not to spook them.

Louis' head shot up from where he'd been looking at the floor. "H-Hazza?" He whispered, recognition in his eyes.

Harry crouched down to the floor and sat back on his heels, making himself more at Louis' level. "Yeah, Boo, it's me." He reached out to touch the younger man's knee, but Louis flinched away from his hand, and he just dropped it quickly.

Louis muttered something into his lap that Harry couldn't quite hear.

"What was that, love?"

Louis looked up to Harry again and spoke softly. "Wh-where's Andy?"

The question made Harry flinch; he really didn't want to tell Louis but he ought to know. The truth was that Andy had been killed in a car accident a few years before. It shouldn't have happened, Andy'd had the green light and he hadn't seen the drunk driver speeding through the red light in the intersecting lane. He was killed instantly, and it was unfair, to both Andy, who hadn't done anything wrong, and to Louis, who was still in the dark after all these years and after a kidnapping of all things.

At the questioning look in Louis' eyes, Harry sighed and just decided to get it over with. There was never going to be a good time to tell him, and the longer he waited, the worse it might be. "Lou, Andy died in a car accident a few years back. A drunk driver sped through a red light and hit him, killing him instantly. I'm so sorry, Boo."

The pain in Louis' eyes was hard to look at. It made Harry want to stick a knife in his own heart just to make it go away. What made it worse was how he reacted. He didn't say anything, didn't lash out in anger, he just pulled the blanket around him a little tighter and hugged himself, fighting away the tears for the loved one he never got to say goodbye to. It was heartbreaking to see someone already so broken almost shatter to pieces.

After a long moment, Harry reluctantly broke the silence. "You gonna be okay, Boo?"

Louis just sniffled and nodded, putting on a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Suddenly, Harry heard the voice of the woman he'd kept in contact with all of those years Louis had been missing. "Where is he? Where's my son?! They told me he was here!"

A few seconds later, Johannah Tomlinson entered the room, her eyes immediately falling on her son. The distraught mother's eyes quickly filled with tears. "Boobear?"

Louis looked up to face his mother, and his teary eyes began to cry. "Mum? Is that really you?"

His quiet but hopeful voice sprung the man's mother into action. She ran to where he sat and pulled him into her arms. Harry couldn't help but notice how Louis stiffened at the contact.

"I'm so glad you're home, Boo," Johannah whispered to her son.

"Me too, Mum. Me too."

As Johannah pulled back, she noticed the two children looking up at her curiously. She looked at her son, confused. "Who are these two?"


	3. Meet the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These quick updates won't be very common. They are only happening right now because I already have these written up.

Louis cleared his throat awkwardly and looked between the two children and his mother and Harry. "Th-these are my kids, mum," he said quietly. He gace his mother a pointed look that Harry couldn't understand the meaning to.

Johannah stood there confused for a second before she understood his meaning. Her mouth dropped open and she covered it with her hand, but not before a sob escaped, as tears streamed down her face.

Louis gave her a tentative hug as he shed some tears as well. Harry, not understanding the situation, turned to speak to who he now knew as Louis' kids.

"Hello," he said to the little girl, "What's your name?"

She looked up at him with wide blue eyes. "R-Rebekkah," she said shyly.

Harry grinned, charmed by how cute she was. "That's a lovely name! What's your little brother's name?" 

Rebekkah lit up at the compliment. "His name is Trevor," she explained with a grin.

Harry smiled at Trevor. "Hello, Trevor!" he exclaimed in a silly voice.

The little boy giggled, "Hi!"

Lieutenant Beckett suddenly showed up at Harry's side. "Mr. Styles, we need to talk."

Harry slipped to the side with the policeman. "What's up?"

"We need to discuss where Mr. Tomlinson will be staying."

Harry was confused, "I thought he would go with his mum and sisters?"

"He will," the man replied. "But I spoke with Ms. Tomlinson, and she thought it would be best if you stayed with them as well, considering your past together."

"Oh. If she thinks it's best, I suppose I'll go with it."

Harry rejoined the Tomlinson's group.

Johannah smiled, "I wasn't sure I would ever get to say this again, but, let's go home, Boo."  
  


 

 

Harry left the tomlinsons to head home and get some of his things, promising to meet up back at their house. 

Once home, he hurriedly threw his things into a suitcase and took off.

On the drive there, Harry's mind was running a mile a minute. He was still trying to get ovet the fact that Louis was back, not to mention that he had kids and that Harry was going to be staying with them to assist in the recovery process.

Harry pulled into the drive of the Tomlinson household, and entered the house with his things. He walked into the kitchen to find Johannah sitting at the table, crying. Harry immediately dropped all of his things and hurried to help her.

"Jay?! What's wrong?"

The woman lifted her head from her hands, showing Harry her red eyes and tear stained cheeks. "I-it's just... my poor Boo!" She began to sob again.

Harry pulled her into a hug. "Has he told you what happened to him?"

She shook her head. "Only how he got the kids," her voice broke, "It's so terrible, Harry!"

For a while, only Johannah's sobs filled the kitched. Harry finally found his voice, "How- how did he get the kids, Jay?" He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know if it affected Jay this bad.

Johannah took a deep breath. "Harry, before I tell you, there's something you need to know. My Lou has never exactly been... normal. When you two were dating, he was too scared to tell you this but, Louis was born with a female reproductive system as well as the male body parts. He can produce children."

Harry's breath hitched when he realized what that implied. "Did- did they..?"

Jay's eyes filled with tears and she sighed sadly, "Yes, Harry. Those men raped my son."

 

 

After a long cry session, Harry sat up and wiped his eyes of tears. " So where's Lou  and the kids?"

Johannah sighed and wiped her own tears. "I think Lou went up to his room and the kids are in the living room."

Suddenly the television in the living room began to blare loudly and Harry could hear the sounds of crying. Jay raised an eyebrow in confusion and stood up, walking into the living room. Harry followed behind her.

Rebekkah and Trevor were sitting on the couch hugging each other as the telly blared. Upon closer inspection, the two adults realized the children were crying.

Harry turned off the telly as Jay comforted the kids. "What's wrong, love?" she asked Rebekkah.

"D-daddy's door is shut," the little girl sniffled.

"He will be back-" 

"No!" Rebekkah sobbed, cutting her off. "It's bad, it's bad! No!"

"Why is it bad, Rebekkah?" Harry asked.

"B-bad noises come out when it's shut. Daddy says to go watch the telly, but I still hear it. It's scary," Rebekkah said, calming down a bit.

Jay's worried eyes met Harry's. "What kind of bad noises are there?"

"Um, th=there's yelling, and crying and lots of bumping and squeaking noises. Daddy yells really loud."

Jay couldn't hold back the tears anymore and began to sob. Rebekkah didn't know what was going on, but she did.

The little girl saw Jay crying and hugged her.

Harry tried to stay strong for the two little ones in front of him. "Well, I can guarantee that those noises are gone and your daddy is okay. How about we go and check on him? Will that make you feel better?"

Both of them nodded. Harry picked up Trevor, and the trio made their way upstairs. Harry knocked on Louis' door. They heard the muffled shout of 'one second!' through the door.

Suddenly, the portal was opened. Louis was standing there in just a towel, hair dripping wet. He studied Harry's face. "What's up?" he asked quietly. Then he noticed the tears on his children's faces. "Oh, no. What's wrong?!" he asked Rebekkah.

"Y-your door was shut, Daddy."

Harry saw the pain in Louis' eyes as he grimaced and hugged his daughter. "I'm sorry, baby," he muttered in her ear. Louis stood back up and took Trevor out of Harry's arms. "Thanks, Hazza." He turned around and entered the room, Rebekkah following behind.

Harry shut the door and went into the bathroom down the hall. He screamed, punched the door, cried, trying to release all of his anger against Louis' kidnappers. Against the injustice of it all.

 


End file.
